


i write too many sick fics

by unsaved_joj



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood tw?, Fluff, M/M, Nosebleeds, Sick Fic, also I’m assuming george has dirty blonde hair oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_joj/pseuds/unsaved_joj
Summary: u know the drill





	i write too many sick fics

**Author's Note:**

> sick fics are so good tbh

“i’m sick.” alex’s voice was groggy and hoarse over the phone, almost making will flinch. coming over and helping alex would be the nicer thing to do, but he also didn’t wanna get sick. but, he should be a supportive boyfriend.  
“i can hear that, love. you sound truly awful.” will said, not quite thinking about the words.  
“wow, thanks.” alex mumbled. will chuckled.  
“i’m takin’ the piss. i’ll be over in 15.” 

-

will managed to get to the flat a little slower than he promised, the snow overtaking practically everything in his path. he entered, spotting george on the couch on his phone. the dirty blonde turned his head, smirking.  
“wanna fuck him while he’s drugged out, eh? that’s a low, even for you, snake.” george turned back around, laughing, but wasn’t pleased when will grabbed the boy’s hat and chucked it across the room.  
“at least you gave him some shit. i haven’t even brought anything over.” will said, straightening his own hat and watching as george crosses the room. 

he stood, twirling the hat in his hands, shaking his head.  
“god, such a bad boyfriend.” he paused before nodding to the room over. “he’s asleep in there. check on him, please. he doesn’t sound too well.” will nodded.  
“don’t worry, mate. dr. lenney has this covered!” will said with a grin before heading into the room, oblivious to the eye roll george was giving him. he came in and closed the door, a little surprised due to the darkness of the room, but expected that it was helping in a way.  
“love?” will’s voice reverberated in the empty room, sun a little bright through the curtains. there was nothing, and will had an awful thought that he might be dead, but could hear the tinny whistle of alex breathing. will walked over to the other side of the bed where the sheets were practically piled on top of alex, along with a black sweater that looked mysteriously like george’s, something that made him smile.

he nudged alex and pulled the sheet aside. what he found wasn’t pleasant. you see, alex was asleep, and peacefully at that, his cheeks dusted pink, but there was blood. everywhere. dripping from his nose and stained on the sheets, even some on his index fingernail. will tried his best not to freak out as he shook alex’s arm to wake him. his nose scrunched a bit.  
“will? what the fuck are you-“  
“you’re bleeding!” will said in alarm. alex groggily put a finger up to his nose, wiping it and taking a look. his eyes widened a bit but he still looked dazed, the cold medicine obviously pulling a number on him.  
“here-“ will lifted his boyfriend to his feet, not with much difficulty, and helped guiding him to the bathroom. alex had been blessed with an adjoining one to his bedroom.

will’s arm was firmly wrapped around alex’s waist, holding him close until they’d arrived to the sink.   
“here, wipe ya nose.” he said, turning on the faucet. alex wiped at his face and will left to change the sheets, bunching them up and making the trip to the washing machine. thank god they had one in the apartment. george looked up at him again as he crossed the room.  
“did he vomit?” he asked, turning off his phone. will shook his head, opening the lid and dumping in the bedsheets.  
“no, just a nosebleed.” will said, pouring in some detergent and shutting the lid. it took him a moment to start up the washer, unload some somewhat clean sheets from the dryer (george couldn’t do laundry very well), and begin the trek back to alex’s room.

he entered, putting on the first sheet with difficulty (will could never manage to get all corners on at once) and applying some fluffy blankets he’d found. will could hear some talking in the bathroom and stumbled his way in over all of alex’s clothes, which he hoped didn’t have any blood on them. will stopped short of the doorway where he found alex and george talking, alex sitting on the sink counter. george stood in between alex’s legs, one hand holding a wet cloth to alex’s nose, the other intertwined with his free hand. will couldn’t help but smile at the sight, always one for the romantics.  
“-orry, love. i didn’t know that shit would make you nauseous.” george’s usually fast-paced and somewhat abrasive tone he used in his commentary videos had softened, something you’d normally not see. 

“it’s okay.” alex’s voice was a little slurred. “not your fault. i could’ve taken nothing and felt worse, honestly.” his blue eyes moved to the door and saw will, widening a bit.   
“hi, love.” he greeted, making george spin around. he pulled his hand away, and will assumed it was to ‘protect his masculinity’.   
“oh, hey broke boy.” he handed alex the washcloth and turned fully so they were standing next to each other.   
“hi, alex! and...you.” will feigned disgust before sauntering over to alex. “how you feeling? i changed your sheets.”

“eh. could be better.” alex said with a small shrug. “might vomit.” he chewed the bottom of his lip for a moment before leaning into will, wrapping his arms around him tightly. george smiled a little.   
“i’ll carry you to bed, yeah?” will said a little softer in alex’s ear. the younger boy nodded and wrapped his legs around will’s waist. george trailed behind the duo to the bed, where alex was plopped down and immediately nuzzling into the clean sheets. will took alex’s left, george on his right, the trio laying together in the warmth of alex’s bed.  
“love you guys.” alex mumbled, eyes closed. “i appreciate you taking care of me.” george blushed and will grinned.

“we love you too!” will exclaimed, throwing an arm around alex’s waist and pulling him close. george scooted a little closer and let alex nuzzle into his neck, his arm going over alex to hold onto will. alex knew that when he woke up, he might be sweaty and a tad uncomfortable, but he was so comfy and full of cold medicine that he didn’t care. there wasn’t any talking between the three, just silence as they tried to let alex rest. but, after at least five minutes, will couldn’t keep his mouth shut.   
“wait a minute, what if you bleed in your sleep again? i don’t want that shite on me!”   
george smacked the back of his head, earning an ouch in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback, hope u enjoyed! <3


End file.
